creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Rambon
Jack Rambon (2015-2092) is considered one of the greatest Martial Artists of all time, being a master in multiple disciplines, including Karate, Wing Chung, Aikido, Taekwondo, Western Boxing and Muay Thai. He also created his own Martial Art, called Hand of Fire, which mixed together moves from all of the Martial arts he had learnt. Which he started to teach from the age of 28. Early Life Jack Rambon was born in London, United Kingdom, on the 24th February 2015. He had 4 siblings and often got in fights with Adam Rambon, who became a famous Boxer. School Jack struggled to fit in at school, often fighting anybody he though insulted him, due to this he went to 5 schools in his first two years, until at his 6th school, the Head teacher suggested he learnt Karate to help him cope. By the time he was 12, he was a unofficial 5th Dan, but it would take 32 years to officially be given that ranking, and started to branch out in Aikido, Wing Chung and Taekwondo. He also started doing a fitness regime that included, a 5 miles run a day, 100 press ups, 250, squats, 500 kicks and 20 reps of 60 second Plank Trouble with the Police As Jack`s ability became known, multiple Gangs started to use him as a thug, often paying him as much as £250 to neutralise somebody. He used gloves and soon the Police had a team of 45 men trying to find out who was doing the attacks. After over 97 attacks, Police Officer Alfie Clob caught Jack in the act, to avoid being arrested, he made a a deal. If he stopped doing it, and donated 80% of the £15,300 he had earned by then, Alfie would not report him. After this close shave, Jack decided to changed his future. He started to get Tutoring from Alfred Small, and in return he taught him some self-defence moves. He left High School with 11 7`s and 2 8`s, and enrolled in Part Time Sixth Form. After High school He then went to a Club and got a Job as a bouncer, after beating the 5 men already employed a bouncers. He was paid £9:60 an hour and he worked 60 hours a week. He started to get a name in the Legal side of Fighting and did a couple of fights, winning them all. He also did some bodyguard duties and was present and the crowning of Charles III. By this time he had got 5 A levels in, Sport Physiology, Maths, Further Mathematics, Physics and Chemistry. Boxing At the age 19, he started going to a Boxing Gym and found his height have him an advantage. He did 35 amateur rounds, and won all 35 in no more than 4 rounds. However, he found it less compromising than other martial arts, he left the Gym in 2037 at the age of 22. However, he did enjoy how boxing allowed you to use your feet to outmanoeuvre enemies. Teaching At the of 26, Jack had perfected his new marital art. When he was 28, he saved 3 guys who were bein beaten up by some debt collectors. After knocking out 11/12 of them, he sent the last one back with the money owed. The 3 men, Ryan Levire, Jacques Flute and Joseph Meat, offered money in order to be taught his martial art. Lessons The lessons started with basic moves, such as: Kicks, Punches, Blocks, Stabs and positioning. Then over the next 8 months they were developed into the moves that would lead to over 12,456,234 moves possible in this martial art. After 2 years of training, all three men were are level 5. This meant they would now start to specialise into multiple kinds of the fighting. Ryan Levire focused on the aggressive side of Fighting, and Honed his kicks and punches. He was fascinated by the power that could be generated by swift moves, and developed multiple kicks and punches that easily shattered bone. Under testing, all of them could break through thick concrete. Jacques Flute focused on the lighter moves, which focused on evasion and using the enemies strength against them. Despite being rather weak, he could shatter bones using a powerful punch. In one demonstration, he knocked out boxers 103 consecutive times, using the force of their punches. Joseph Meat, however, was specIalised at the usage of weapons. He became a master at: Knife throwing, Club Using, Sticks and poles. He also developed multiple moves, including the matrix move, where he planted the pole on the ground, and flipped around using it as a pivot to kick. Martial Art Championships The Martial Art Championships were created in 2030, where different martial Artists could fight each other. They were considered to be the best place to find the best fighters. 2044 Championships All 3 of John's Students took part in this Championship. Round of 256 Ryan Levire Vs Connor Ming (Karate), KO in 32 seconds Ja'cques Flute' Vs Francis Ford (Aikido), won by points after 30 minutes Joseph Meat Vs Aaron Rodgers (Boxing), KO in 13 seconds. Round of 128 Ryan Levire '''Vs Zacron Kevin (Kickboxing), KO in 19 seconds '''Jacques Flute Vs Zu Win (Karate), KO in 58 seconds Joseph Meat Vs Bork Lefron (Krav Maga), won by points after 25 minutes Round of 64 Ryan Levire Vs Seth Zimmer (Taekwondo), Won by points after 20 minutes Jacques Flute '''Vs Zu Bo Do (Boxing), KO in 3:21 minutes Joseph Meat Vs '''Za Foe (Karate), KO in 12:16 Round of 32 Ryan Levire '''Vs Sabre Fear (Mixed Martial Arts), KO in 9:21 '''Jacques Flute '''Vs James Camera (Karate), Won by points after 15 minutes Round of 16 '''Ryan Levire '''Vs Jacques Flute, KO in 9:45 QuarterFinals Ryan Levire Vs '''Za Foe (Karate), Won by points after 7:30 minutes